Elven Princes
by Artemisa
Summary: When the orcs start attacking the elves, humans and dwarves, the mortal races blame the first born for it and began acting agressive against them. Legolas and the twins have the key to stop this foolish actions, but they then still have the orc problem.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: They are not mine, you know it.

Author Notes: First of all, English is not my mother language, sorry for the mistakes.  This is going to be basically an elven story ( yes, I'm obsess with them) so before you read you need to know that:

1 Elladan and Elrohir are just two hundred years older than Legolas. 

2 This story is taking place many years before the council of Elrond, so Aragorn  is around already, but he is just a teenager   

3 This is totally YAOI ( male and male couple), but  without explicit sex 

4 There are only 3 elven realms: Mirkwood (of course -), Riveldell and Lothlorién 

5 All the elven realms are allies and the kings are good friends ( maybe more, you have to read to find out)

PLEASE REVIEW I will really appreciate it. If you are a fanfic writer  you know what a review means. So please do it.

Chapter I

"Behind you!" Legolas shouted, Elladan turned around and beheaded an orc who was getting to close. 

A group of Rivendell, under the command of Elladan and Elrohir, was chasing orcs not far from the elven city when they met another group coming from Mirkwood who helped them and after five hours of fighting, the orcs were been defeated at last. 

"Where is Elrohir?" 

" I think he's near the lake, crossing those trees. Don't worry, your brother knows how to take care"  Now Legolas and Elladan were fighting back to back. The twin blades and the sword were too fast for the evil creatures and soon they were all dead. Both princes looked at each other and smiled.

"My lord" Liathar, a Mirkwood warrior, said hurrying next to his Prince " The battle still remains near the lake"

"Elrhoir ..." Elladan ran to aid his brother

"Elladan wait!" Legolas tried to stop his friend, but the dark hair elf was already too far "Damn, he is too impulsive." And holding his blades he turned to face the other elf  "Liathar reunite the others and reach me at the lake" and he too started running taking out his bow and arrow

"But my lord, are you not waiting for us?

"No, they might need help" and with that he disappeared in the forest

"Look who is the impulsive one" Liathar sighted " When lord Elrond's sons are involved, you act like a child my Prince" and he hurried to looked for the elven warriors

Meanwhile at the lake, the twins with a small group of remaining elves where surrounded by orcs. Many bodies laid dead, both orcs and elves, but the living ones where still fighting with rage. And even if the orcs where more, they still couldn't defeated the skillful elves. When the fight was over Elrohir turned to look at his brother

"Elladan, why you came here?, it would be better if you had waited Legolas with the Mirkwood and Rivendell warriors"

"Don't be silly, I will never leave you" 

"I know" and the twins smile at each other missing the four orcs that were getting close. Suddenly one of them hold up his sword and was going to stab Elladan at the back when he cried and fell dead, and arrow stocked in his chest. The other three launched themselves against the twins, but where killed by arrows before they could even reach half the way to their objectives. All the elves looked at the lonely warrior who was approaching.

" Legolas!"

"It's better when you are sure that ALL your enemies are dead, you know" Legolas teased

"Very funny" Elladan pouted and Legolas laughed

"But you need to be more careful" Elrohir pointed 

"Yes Elladan, listen to your brother"

"I was talking about BOTH of you, dear friend"  now Legolas was the one who pouted. Everyone laughed. The friendship between the elven princes was something that everyone enjoyed, they were naughty together and in battle they were great allies who could fight with perfect synchronization. Of course rumors about the Prince of Mirkwood being lover of  one of the two twins were not strange, and even were people who believed  that the three were lovers. And although the princes knew about the rumors they had never accepted or deny them.

"My lord" when Liathar saw Legolas unharmed he sighed with relieve " I'm glad your are all right, please next time wait for us" Elladan looked at Legolas with a raised eyebrow, Legolas whispered something that sounded like an elvish course and Elrohir chuckled.

" Yes, well I think that all the orcs are dead know" Legolas said coughing "We need to bury our companions who had fall" 

"And then, were going to Rivendell. Are you coming with us right?" Elrohir asked Legolas who nodded 

"Actually we were heading there, but we heard the fight and we have to come and rescue you" Elladan threw a deadly glance and pouted again. Elrhoir sighed and took his brother and friend's shoulders and guided them inside the forest

"I can remember a time when a comment  like that could be the cause of a war between the two realms" Liathar said

"The princes manage to put an end to that war with their friendship, know lord Elrond and King Tharanduil aren't just allies, but... friends" Korthal , a Rivendell elf said standing next to Liathar, the silvan elf smiled. It was known by everyone that after their sons had claimed been very good friends and that nothing, less a stupid rivalry, could prevent that, they had started a new alliance, which turned to a very good friendship, and they ended becoming lovers. Their sons, of course were more than happy.

            After all the dead elves were buried, they headed to Rivendell, also known by  Imladris.

      *****

            Elrond was sited at his desk reading a letter from Suhalor, a not too far human Kingdom, it described how the orcs and another evil creatures were gaining lands, killing not only humans but dwarfs too.

"Of course, the dwarfs prefer being killed before they ask us for help, but we will have to help them anyway, since they are not very far from here. That could explain the incursions of orcs that we have seen lately near Rivendell, too near.." a knock in the door took him out of his thoughts  

"Lord Elrond, your sons have just arrived with the Prince of Mirkwood and some of his people"

"Thanks Glorfindel, I'm coming" and they went to met the princes

"Hello Father! We are home!" Elrohir cheerfully said

" No, really? It's good that you had said that, he could think that you are just an astral projection" Legolas seriously said, Elrohir pouted and Elladan laughed. Elrond and Glorfindel  tried to hid their chuckle.

"Look father what we found in the forest! A little fair prince" Elladan pointed to Legolas who opened his eyes very big

"WHAT?! Excuse me, oh great Elladan but if I remember correctly it was ME who found YOU".

"Right, right. Little details. The point is that we met" The twins nodded their agreement and Legolas sweatdroop (A/N: yes I have BIG manga influence -)

Elrond couldn't resist and laughed aloud.

"You three act like children or worse, you do realize. Anyway I'm glad you made it safe"  The princes made a little bow. Legolas reach one of his pockets and took out a letter which he gave to Elrond

"My lord, this is from my father" Elrond took it. Tharanduil had written in his elegant handwriting "To Elrond, Lord of Imladris and of my heart" He blushed so fiercely that his sons and Legolas smile at each other impishly. "I really have to talk with him" Elrond thought "One thing is that every elf knows about us and other totally different is that he have to say it so careless" Suddenly he realize that Glorfindel and the princes were quiet, too quiet, and he turned to looked at them. He blushed even harder when he saw four eyes looking at him

"Ahem, you must be tired, go and rest, we will call you for dinner"

"Oh no father, we are just fine." Elrohir smiled innocently 

"You are tired my dear son" Elrond insisted making emphasis in each word and looking deadly at his younger son

"Very well then. We are almost collapsing" 

"That's better, Legolas you are in your home, you know. Everything you need tell Glorfindel or my sons." With that he left.

"Well, I have to get back at my work. Please behave" Glorfindel looked at them founding nothing but innocent eyes. 

"But Glorfindel, when we have not behave?" an innocent, too innocent Elladan said

"After all, we have a very important guest" Elrohir added, Legolas smiled and Glorfindel sighed

"I know you three are up to something. Behave" The princes nodded. He was already going upstairs when he listened whispers, he turned around and what he saw made him sigh  even harder. Three fair princes saying goodbye with their hands and a well know smile in their lips. 

            *****

Afternoon was falling above Rivendell, the colors of the trees were golden with the last light of the Sun and it could be seen the first stars. The waterfalls were singing making everything so peaceful, until...

"You crazy children come here" A very angry Erestor shouted while chasing three smiling princes 

"Erestor relax, you are getting red"

"Elrohir stop talking and run"

"You are not getting out of this!"

"Erestor come on, it isn't that bad"

"Been diplomatic is not going to help us Elrohir"

In his study,  Elrond  jumped when he heard the shouts, and after realizing what was happening he sighed. " Not again"  

"Lord Elrond.." Glorfindel entered 

"What they did this time?"

"I don't know, but it seems this time Erestor is the victim"

"Those three are going to kill all of us" and saying this he went out just in time to catch the three running elves. The young elves froze in front of the Lord 

"Uh, hi father" Elladan elbowed his brother

"Shut up Elrhoir"

"Rivendell is beautiful" everybody sweatdroped and  turned to see Legolas who was smiling 

"What have you done know" Elrond demanded. 

"They..." Erestor was cut off by Elladan's shout

"Estel! Welcome back, how was your trip?" Aragorn saw all of them and rose both eyebrows

"Good afternoon. I'm glad you are already here dear brothers, and with such a nice guest too"

"It's been a while Estel" Legolas smiled

" Look at the sky. It's time to dinner, Estel you must be tired." Elladan said giving a meaningful look at the human

"Well, yes I am"

"We too, we have been chasing orcs and we just arrived a few hours ago" Legolas said with his most polite and beautiful voice

"And we have such an important guest. King Tharanduil's son" Elrhoir finished. In less than ten minutes they were dinning.

            *****

The main hall of Elrond's house was one of the most wonderful things that Legolas had ever seen, and although he had been there thousands of times he always got caught for its beauty. Of course every time he visited Rivendell he stayed on Elrond's house with the twins and Estel. After having dinner they all went to the hall. Elladan, Elrhoir and Legolas sited together, in front were Elrond, Glorfindel, Erestor and Estel.

"What news do you bring us Estel?" Elrond asked

"Not very good ones, father. I'm afraid the dwarfs have convince the humans to be... unfriendly with all elves"

"Then we're facing a big problem" Elrohir said

"I don't think they will be so stupid as to attacked an elven realm" Glorfindel pointed

"But how about the traveling elves?" Legolas, who was between the twins said

"Mirkwood and Lothlorién must be informed" Elrond rose up

"We will go" Elladan offered "We will prevent the other realms"

"No son, it's too dangerous. Orcs are everywhere"

"That's excellent! We will be able to chase them while preventing Tharanduil and Galadriel" Elrohir cheerful said "We can safe time so we can spend it here!" 

"No please. Continue with your orc chasing. "Erestor said seriously. Elrond, Glorfindel and Estel laughed, and the younger elves pouted.

"Very well, you might go. And make sure that after you finish with this task you wouldn't spend times in the roads"

"Father, we are not children"

"Elrohir, some times you act like if you were."

"We are leaving tomorrow"

"Thanks Elbereth"

"Admit it Erestor, you will miss us"

"Prince Legolas, I promise I won't do that" Erestor said solemnly

"We will return before you notice"

"No, Rivendell needs a little time of peace and silence. The last century you have spend your time here"  
"But father, you just say that you don't want us in the roads" Elladan asked puzzled   

"My dear son, you are going to Mirkwood and Lothlorién. REMAIN there. I'm sure Galadriel or Tharanduil would be more than happy if you stay there"

"I'm sure they will not. Grandmother said that she didn't want us staying in her realm for the next five hundred years after the little mess we made" Everyone sweatdroped 

"What kind of trouble did you cause?" Estel was dying of curiosity

"Tell him when I'm not near, I really don't want to know" Elrond sighed 

"Then, we are going to my father kingdom" Legolas said " We just need to be sure of not inundate the palace again" The twins nodded, Elestor and Glorfindel looked at them very surprised, Estel sweatdroped and Elrond made a little cry that sounded like "In what I failed"

"Father, it's possible if Estel could come with us?" 

"No it's too dangerous"

"But father I'm already nineteen, I can take care of my self. I just have arrived from a trip which I made by my self"

"You have said it, by your self. Even if your brothers and Legolas looked like if they are elves of age, they act like little crazy elves" The three said elves pouted

"See what I mean. And although they are skillful warriors, I'm afraid they enjoy too much fighting"

"Father..." the twins said simultaneously

"Anyway, I need you to go to Suhalor. Something is happening there."

"Can I reach them when they arrived to Mirkwood then?"

"No, even if you are mature, responsible and serious they might manage to influence you. They are a bad influence"

 "Father..." the twins said simultaneously again. Estel grinned

"Maybe it could be the other way." Glorfindel pointed with a chuckle "Maybe Estel could be an influence to them"

"Good idea, we will try. Estel, after you finish this task you are going to Mirkwood"

"Thanks father" Suddenly they realized that the three princes were whispering among them, then they stood up and headed to the door

"Where are you going" 

"After a very important discussion, we get to the conclusion that you are having fun of us"  Elrohir said, Legolas and Elladan nodded. The elder elves and Estel laughed

"Good night then. Oh! Just one more thing" Elrond said. The three stop and it could be heard elvish curses. " Don't even think you are getting unpunished. I'm telling Taranduil about today, he will take the charge."

            When Glorfindel and Elrond were the only ones who remained in the hall it was already midnight. Elrond was lost in his thoughts.

"You are worry for them"

"Yes, I am, but that is not what troubles me"

"Then,,,?"

"They inundated Tharanduil's palace" Glorfindel sweatdroped.

TBC

Please REVIEW.

***** 

The morning was cold, and the wind was strong.


	2. chapter II

DISCLAIMER: They are not mine, you know it.

Author Notes:.  Thanks for the wonderful reviews!!! All who did it will have a very good 

Karma ^_^ . English is not my mother language, sorry for the mistakes. And I forgot to say, but it's clear, that elves have nothing against homosexuality. And incest is not seen like a sin, although is not common. Love is love after all, don't you think? Anyway here is not specifically said if Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir are lovers. I haven't said if they are just friends either... it's still a mystery, so keep reading.

PLEASE REVIEW I will really appreciate it. If you are a fanfic writer you know what a review means. So please do it.

Chapter II

            It was dawn when the princes went to the stables to check on their horses. The weather was cold and the sky cloudy. Because it was too early, they were almost the only ones who were awake. Almost...

"Are you leaving already?"

"Estel! How polite you are, you have come to say goodbye" Elladan said sarcastically

"Waking up at this hour and with this weather." Elrohir agreed nodding. "But you shouldn't bothered, we are having breakfast first"  Estel frowned and stood in the middle of the entrance blocking the exit

"You are not leaving until you had answered my question"

"Question? What question my friend? We haven't seen you long ago. Five months if I'm correct" Legolas, who was petting his horse, turned to see him with puzzled eyes. Estel could have sworn that deep in those eyes where a hint of impish knowledge

"Come on! You know what I'm talking about. The question I've been asking you since I was five!" The human was starting to get very annoyed, as always he asked "the question". No need to said, the three elves always enjoyed his annoyance.

"Oh! That question." 

"So... Are you going to answer? Are you three lovers?" Estel asked enthusiastically 

"Maybe or maybe not. It could be possible, but it could be impossible too. We can be or we can not" Elrhoir said seriuosly "The world might never know" He finished with a grin. Elladan and Legolas chuckled. 

"AHHHHHH!" Estel shouted frustrated " You three are impossible"

"So say most of the elves" Legolas agreed proudly. The three brothers sweatdroped 

"It wasn't a compliment!" Estel was almost collapsing.

"Don't you think it's too early for shouting? All Rivendell is awake now. Anyway, you better go and take breakfast now, if you don't want to lose time"

"Glorfindel! Good morning. We were talking with Estel about the mysteries of life" Legolas said making a little bow respectfully. Estel sweatdroped " But as you know he is quite... impatient, and he can't accept that in this world are mysteries that always will be unknown"  Now Estel was red trying hard to not shout again and the twins were choking for holding their laugher. Glorfindel looked at them puzzled and turned to see Legolas ,who was already heading to the exit, now that Estel wasn't blocking it, with all the elegance and calm self  he was characteristic of. 

"Well Estel, you have to admit that there are answers that we just can't know" Glorfindel said seen an opportunity to teach a lesson. He always did it, and the princes knew, this was the perfect way of evading Estel's question because once the older elf started talking nobody was able to stop him until he feel that the "student" had comprehended  the lesson, and that took many hours, by the time Glorfindel had finished, they will have already left. "Like why is evil present? Or Is there a way to defeat it completely? Or..." Estel rolled his eyes following the elves to Elrond's house.  

"Or Are my brothers and best friend lovers? Elladan whispered when he passed next to him, then he ran as fast as he could

"Elladan!" and ignoring a talking Glorfindel, he ran after his brother

"Estel, I'm talking to you! I can't believe that you make the serious and polite Estel misbehave. You are impossible!" and with that Glorfindel ran after Estel

"That's the second time we are called that and we woke up only two hours ago" Legolas pointed

"I think is a new record" Elrohir agreed, and they continued walking peacefully toward the house 

            *****

            Breakfast had already been served and Elrond was already sited in the large table, lost in his thoughts when he was abruptly taken out of them by a noise that made him tremble "Now what?" he thought, he was going to scold the three people who were running when he lost his words. Glorfindel was yelling something about "respect your elders, specially when they are giving you a priceless leson" to a furious Estel who at the same time was yelling at Elladan something about "You have to answer me" and Elladan was laughing so hard that he was without breath. 

"Could you stop it?" Elrond asked calm and politely. The mess continued. "That's enough" He said again a little louder. The mess continued. "I'D SAID STOP!!!" he shouted lose all control. Little locks of hair were loosed and he was breading hardly.

"By Elbereth Father, calm  down, you seem like if you are going to explode" Elrond throw a deadly glance at his son.

"Lord Elrond, please forgive me. I let myself lose control" Glorfindel bowed. Elrond sighed

"I really don't want to know"

"Hey! Where are Legolas and Elrohir?" Estel looked at Elladan 

"Behind  you dear brother" Elrohir answered

"Where were you?" The human looked at them suspiciously 

"Heading here"

"What took you so long?

"We weren't running like possessed"

"you were doing something!"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, you tell me"

"What?"

"What you were doing?"

"Heading here"

"I quit" throwing his hand up he sited. Legolas and Elrohir grinned 

"Let's have breakfast" Elladan suggested 

"Yes, the sooner we eat, the sooner they will go" Glorfindel said teasingly. The three princes pouted

"You are going to miss us, Glorfindel" Elladan said. All this time Estel didn't stop looking at Legolas and Elrohir suspiciously. When Elrond wasn't looking at them, Legolas took his tongue out at Estel, the human only sweatdroped.

*****

"Please take care" Elrond said at Rivendell limits. The three princes were already mounted in their horses and were ready to leave. They nodded

"If, and JUST IF you are in troubles come here, if not, don't show yourselves in a long time"

"Father...." the twins said simultaneously

"We'll see you soon in Mirkwood, Estel. Don't take too long. The soon we are together, the soon we will influence you" Legolas cheerily said. Everyone sweatdroped.

"Legolas, please give this to your father" Elrond gave him a letter, the prince of Mirkwood nodded and smile happily. 

"That's why you slept late last night!" Elrohir impishly said

"Oh! Look at the Sun, it's getting late. You must go now" Elrond looked at the sky blushing a little. The three princes chuckled

"Goodbye then" and the three left.

"Father..." Estel turned to looked at Elrond, although they couldn't see the elven princes anymore they stayed there looking at the horizon. The sky was still cloudy and thunders could be heard.

"Yes Estel"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Are my brothers and Legolas lovers?"

"Estel, there are things you are too young to know" Estel glared at him angry when he realize, then he looked again at the horizon

"You don't know either. Right?"

"Right"

            *****

            When they were far enough  Rivendell, Elladan laughed aloud.

"Estel is going to die of curiosity!"

"I can believe he still tries to know, I mean it's been fourteen years since he first asked" Legolas said grinning 

"Yes. I still can remember when he first did it." Elrohir laughed just like his brother had done moments earlier "We almost die for the surprise!"

"Well, it's not very common that a five year old human knows about lovers and that sort of things"

"Elladan is right. But I think he didn't even knew what a "lover" meant. At least not the complete meaning" Legolas pointed

"He must have heard it from either father or Tharanduil, or even Glorfindel"

"Or any other elf. Our... relationship is a mystery since we met. Even our fathers are dying of curiosity"

"You seem to enjoy it a lot Legolas"

"Of course I do! And it will remain like that. Right?"

"Right!" the twins said simultaneously. And all laughed happily.

"Nobody has to know. It's our secret. If we are friends or lovers is our business" Elladan said and Legolas and Elrohir nodded. Then they looked at each other, a total understanding in their eyes. At the horizon, the clouds were darker and the thunders stronger.

TBC...

A/N: Elrond never wants to know anything that concern Legolas and his son's behavior, right? Well, after almost four thousand years dealing with them who can blame him. ^_^  Please 

REVIEW.


	3. chapter III

DISCLAIMER: They are not mine, you know it.

Author Notes: English is not my mother language, sorry for the mistakes. I know that elves don't get sick, or feel the weather (cold or hot) but in this story they do. And for the question: What a sweatdrop means... it's kind of difficult to explain. If you could see some mangas (Japanese comics) it would be more clear. It's when someone acts or says something absurd or weird  or even funny and the others just stared at him like saying "gods, that was weird" or "gods, I haven't hear anything"

PLEASE REVIEW I will really appreciate it. If you are a fanfic writer you know what a review means. So please do it.

Chapter III

They were running trying to find shelter from the rain. It was raining very hard, and it was cold. But despite the inconveniences they were laughing. At last they found a cave, and after making sure it was empty, they started a fire and sat one close to the other.

"I told you" Elladan said in a good mood "Now we are wet"

"Come on. The last time you didn't complain" 

"No, he was very busy trying to explain father why Mithrandir had a shorter and bad cut beard" The three laughed at the thought 

" I'm freezing. Are you not?" Legolas asked. The twins nodded

"It would be better if we take of the cloaks" said Elladan

"is that a proposition?" asked Elrohir seductively, Legolas chuckled

"Oh no dear brother, how can you think something like that?" They extended their cloaks in the floor next to the fire laughing

" Let's go to sleep. I don't think it's necessary to take guards, do you?" Elrohir said laying next to his brother and resting his head on his lap

" No, it's safe here. Anyway we will be able to listen if something gets near" Legolas answered siting next to Elladan too and resting his head on his shoulder

"Great, again I'm the one who takes the pillow role" Elladan joyfully complain putting one arm in Legolas' waist and the other in his twin's back. The younger elves laughed

"That's because you are the fluffy one" teased Legolas

"WHAT?! Legolas say that again" But Legolas was already peacefully asleep with an innocent smile. Elrohir chuckled and went to sleep too. At last Elladan did the same. 

            It was few hours before dawn when something woke up the Mirkwood prince. It were voices, he was sure; and they weren't elvish

"Humans..." he thought. When he lift his head he saw Elladan awoke too, and Elrohir sitting down.

"They aren't so far..." whispered Elladan

"...and they are heading here" finished Elrohir. Legolas nodded. 

"What we do now?"

"Nothing, let's sit here next to the fire, if they found us we shall share the cave" 

Minutes passed without any change, at last a human entered the cave followed by five more.

"Elves!" he shouted when he saw the three princes

"Humans" answered Elrohir sarcastically. Legolas and Elladan turned to see him sweatdroping

"Get out" the human said coldly. Legolas glared at him angry

"We were here first. If you want to share, we don't have any objection. If you don't, go the same way you came"

"We aren't sharing anything with some curse elves"

"Listen master human, and listen carefully; we have not any troubles with you so you better calm down" Elladan said standing up annoyed. "Otherwise we are not tolerating any insult"

"Well my friends" the human turned to looked at his companions "We didn't get any orc, but we still can have three elves. Anyway, Aren't they the same? Just a little torture and..." the man didn't finished his sentence, for an arrow trespassed his throat. The men looked at the furious elves and their knifes and bows, then they took their dead companion  and went out running.

" I can assure you, they will arrive at their city and will tell everyone that we attacked them, denying the shelter in a rainy dawn" Elrohir pointed

"And this is going to make the situation worse" Legolas said sighing "The arrow, anyway was well deserved"

"You have the finest aim in al Middle Earth, my friend" Legolas bowed for the compliment. 

"We shall better go. The soon we arrive to Lothlorién the better" And the three went to the road again.

They had a peaceful journey, after a week they arrived to a beautiful lake with a little waterfall. The day was warm, even hot and after been traveling in a cold weather they couldn't resist to made a stop. Legolas was standing next to the lake and the twins were laying below a tree, enjoying its shadow.

"This is so nice, just lay here" Elrohir commented. His twin nodded his agreement and opening one eye he fix it on the silvan prince

"It seems that Legolas is distracted again. Well then..." and he stood up and went to the prince side as quiet as the dust. When he was near enough he pushed his friend to the lake. Legolas, who was in fact distracted, just fell in the water with a splash. He came out after few seconds all wet and with his hair in his eyes

"Do you realize prince of Imladris that this is war?!" and saying this he ran to catch Elladan laughing. They ran until they were out of the sight of Elrohir who was laughing very hard because of the look Legolas had. After a while Legolas popped out of nowhere and he pointed to Elrohir

"Aha! I've got you. Trying to confuse me pretending been your twin"

"Legolas, no it's me, Elrohir!" But Legolas had him by the shoulder and he dropped him into the water.

"Legolas!"

"Elrhoir? Sorry I confuse you"

"You never do. You always recognizes us. What can you say to you favor?"

"The forest is beautiful!" Elrohir sweatdropped "anyway, do me a favor and hid"

"What for?"

"I want to catch your brother" 

"Legolas, come on. Peace. Let's stop and enjoy the view" Elladan was shouting. When he approached the lake it was deserted.

"Come on. Where are you?" A little sound coming from the river got his attention. He went closer, and closer, and closer and suddenly Legolas jumped out of nowhere and pushed him into the water. 

"You are so naive" Legolas laughed

"It's the price for spending too much time with you two" Elladan teased and grabbing Legolas wrists he pushed him into the lake too " Come now princeling"  and they started palying in the water. Six hours latter, they were on the road again, happy and wet.

            It took them four more weeks to reach the borders of the elven realm, but as always they were enjoying the journey despised the orcs who attacked them the second week or the dwarfs who met them on the third. They were teasing each other as usual, sharing moments like the dusk or dawn and talking about themselves to each other. 

            It was Irelh, a sentinel who first saw the three princes. Gasping hard he ran to find Haldir, who wasn't far.

"Sir, three persons are heading here" he told Haldir very nervous

"Are they humans or dwarfs?" Haldir asked believing that was the reason for the elf worry

"No, they are elves"

"So then why..." words were dying when realization got him. "It can't be... No, by Elbereth no! It must be a nightmare, a dream, it can't be possible"

"I'm afraid it is, sir" Haldir called another elf called Garkel

"We must go notice Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, they need to know as soon as possible so they can take measures." When  Garkel arrived Haldir told him quickly

"Tell our Lords that the worst nightmare has arrived. I will met them before they think they are alone" At this Garkel left running. Haldir didn't need to tell him of whom he was talking, the worst nightmare for Haldir were known by everyone. Garkel chuckled: Mirkwood only Prince and Imladris twin princes were coming... together.

TBC...

Please don't forget to REVIEW


	4. chapter IV

DISCLAIMER: They are not mine, you know it.

Author Notes: Happy Samhain! And for all the reviewers: blessed be!  English is not my mother language, sorry for the mistakes. And because I don't like Arwen a lot she is not appearing here, or in Rivendell or in any of the places my story is developing.

PLEASE REVIEW I will really appreciate it. If you are a fanfic writer you know what a review means. So please do it.

Chapter IV

            The princes were walking admiring the beauty of the Golden Woods, no matter how many times they had been there, the Woods always took their breath away. 

"I missed this place." Elrhoir whispered 

"But I doubt this place miss us dear brother"

"The place or the persons?" Legolas asked closing his eyes and feeling the peace of the eternity

"Both. I don't think that the trees enjoy having a very angry elf bundle to its branch" Elladan said while embracing the blond prince. Elrohir laughed

"I will always remember Haldir's face" the younger twin approach the two other elves and jumped into Elladan's shoulders

"Want to do it again?" Eladan asked turning to see his brother

"I think not young ones" the three elven princes jumped as Haldir came into view "We are getting tired to free an elf every time you come"

"Haldir! Good to see you" Elladan and Elrohir said simultaneously 

"Did you miss us?" Legolas asked grinning as well

"Do you really want to hear my answer?" Haldir said raising an eyebrow "Please come. The Lady and Lord are waiting"

"How did she know that we were coming?" Elrohir asked 

"Don't forget that she can see everything" Haldir said "Besides I send an advisor before us. Lothlorién must prepare to face the menace"

"Menace?" Legolas asked puzzled, the twins frown worriedly 

"Is Lorién in danger?" Elladan asked

"I'm afraid it is"

"Since when? "Elrohir was becoming very worry about it

"Just moments ago, since you arrived" The younger elves facefaulted 

"Haldir..." The twins said

"We are not a menace, you know" Legolas complain

"Tell that to the Lady and Lord or to your fathers or to every elf who knows you" The three princes sweardroped

            *****

"By the Valar, are you sure?" Celeborn asked Garkel, the elf nodded

"I wonder why they are here" Galadriel said with a little smile. She loved the friendship shared by his two grandsons and the Prince of Mirkwood and even if she didn't admit to others, she enjoyed deeply the jokes and pranks that the three of them made.  Celeborn looked at her with a raising eyebrow, he knew "What is it, my dear?"

"You can't deceive me. You enjoy this"

"Me? Celeborn, please. Remember that it was me who asked them not to come for a few centuries after the last 'incident'"

"Yes, but it was because Lorién was going to collapse if they remain them any more. As well as Haldir" Galadriel laughed

"My lords" Haldir said bowing " the princes are here" Galadriel couldn't repress a chuckle while Celoborn looked at Haldir with big eyes of surprise when the guardian entered. His hair, normally well combed was messy.

"Please don't ask, my Lord" Haldir said when he saw Celeborn's gaze 

"No, I can guess"

"Grandmother! Grandfather!" The twins shouted, although they entered gracefully

"Welcome my grandsons and Prince Legolas" Galadriel said, Legolas bowed respectfully

"I see you are as well as always" Celeborn embraced them after Galadriel. Legolas smiled while the strong arms of the lord were around him. They always made him feel part of the family, it made him feel very special to be treated like a third grandson

"And what brings you here? Is still Rivendell and Mirkwood on foot?" The three pouted, then they became serious

"Is not that we are afraid" Legolas started

"The problem with the humans and dwarfs is getting worse" Elladan continued

"They had already attacked a lot of traveling elves. The roads aren't safe for us anymore" Elrohir finished. Galadriel and Celeborn looked at each other frowning

"Then it's worse than we thought"

TBC...

A/N: I Know this is short, but the next will be longer. 

Please don't forget to REVIEW


	5. chapter V

DISCLAIMER: They are not mine, you know it.

Author Notes: English is not my mother language, sorry for the mistakes.  YAY! Thanks a lot for the reviews! They encourage me to write faster, please keep doing it! 

I'm sorry for not being updating soon, but I have been rather busy the last weeks, but I'll do my best to update faster, specially to the ones who had review. This goes for my other stories as well. 

PLEASE REVIEW I will really appreciate it. If you are a fanfic writer you know what a review means. So please do it. And if you are not do it anyway and make a girl REALLY happy.

Chapter V

"Then is worse than we thought"

The three young elves looked at each other puzzled

"Were you already aware of this?" asked Elladan

"We have being having reports of missing elves, when we send a group of warriors to investigate what was happening, they returned injured... the ones who returned" Celeborn said with anger in his voice. Then there was a long silence until Galadriel broke it

"This was just three days ago. We have being discussing the situation and we were going to send word to Rivendell and Mirkwood. But I can see that is not necessary anymore, they already know"

"It's probably that my father already knows, but we are not sure, for we headed here first to deliver the notice. If the elves of Lothlorién are being attacked too, then it's almost sure that my people as well is on danger" Legolas said with sad eyes, the twins looked at him sympathetically 

"We'll have to take drastic measures then. We can not allow the humans and dwarves to kill us all"

"Kill us?" Elrohir looked at his grandfather worried "We thought they just want us to remain in our realms without using the roads"

"The elves who were victims of those ill races haven't told you their message?" Galadriel asked caressing the younger twin's cheek

"No. No one has survived enough to tell us anything" Elladan said darkly

"What is their message?" Legolas asked suspecting what it was about

"They want all the elves dead" Celeborn said 

"It can't be..." Elrohir said clasping a hand on his mouth

"The time when we were known as a powerful and wise race is over, the mortals have forgotten many things... some of them think that we are a menace for their freedom, that because we are immortals and skillful warriors we can rule all Middle Earth, so they despise us"  Galadriel said sadly but at the same time angry.

"It's the most stupid thing that I have ever heard!" Elladan was trembling with rage "How could they make that lie?" Galadriel and Celeborn shook their heads sadly

"No every human or dwarf believe it. Unfortunately the closest from us do"

"We need to talk this with the three elven nations, so a council will take place here. Since you were heading to Mirkwood, we will send an errand to Rivendell, Elrond and Thranduil must be here in two months.  Would you be able to go to Mirkwood and return by that time?"

"Of course grandmother. Leave it to us." Elladan said. Galadriel smiled sweetly at the three

"Very well, you are leaving tomorrow" Celeborn said

"I wonder... are we leaving tomorrow because of the seriousness of the situation or are we leaving tomorrow because of the last time 'incident'?" Elrohir said smiling

"One thing it amazes me most of you is that despite the situation you always have that bizarre sense of humor" Celeborn said shaking his head, a little (almost imperceptible) smile crossed his lips

"One thing we have learnt is that no matter how difficult is the situation, we always need to laughed. This makes the persons have hope" Legolas said looking at the twins who smiled

"You talk like elder elves. There is wisdom in your words young ones... " Celeborn said proud of them, the three princes smiled happy

"That is what we have trying to tell everyone" Elladan said nodding

"That laugh is hope?" Galadriel asked amused 

"No, that we are wise" Elrohir said. Celeborn facefaulted and Galadriel chuckled

"It's a shame that you behave like little elflings" The lord sighed "If not, I could have swear that you were mature elves and not young ones and if you haven't have that innocent face" he smiled tenderly and impishly at the same time

"What?!"

"See Legolas, we had always said that your face is too innocent for your own good"

"Elladan he was referring to us all, not just me!"

"It can't be" the older twin said crossing his arms across his chest, the blond prince raised and eyebrow questioning and Elladan continue "we are older"

"Just two hundred years!"

"Older anyway" Legolas was going to replay when Elrohir shook his head with understanding eyes

"Don't argue with him, you know you will never win this. I have being trying without results. Even if he is two minutes older than me he keeps saying that he is the older" Elladan smiled content. Meanwhile Celeborn and Galadriel were looking at them with mirth in their eyes

"Very well young ones, go and rest now. We will call you for dinner" Galadriel said turning to leave the room following Celeborn

"Is Haldir coming?" Elladan said impishly

"Leave him alone, could you?" the lord said turning to see them "I mean it"

" Just for a while. For his mental sake" Galadriel said smiling and when she passed next to them she whispered "Try to find another victim... I think Orophir is near the river" The three smiled devilishly looking at each other, not surprised that the powerful Lady of Lothlorién had suggested that, after all it wasn't the first time...

            When Galadriel sat on her private chambers with Celeborn her husband looked at her suspiciously, the lady turned to look at him, her face the essence of innocence

"Every time I confirm where those twins got that expression. You gave them ideas, right?"

"Do you think so? They won't stay for much time here, but it is enough to torment Haldir again. I was just making sure that he lives to fight in the coming battle" she said smiling

"I wonder if those three know that just looking at them brings hope to every elf. They always know how to cheer someone as well as they know when to be serious. It's a strange combination, as well as it's a strange relation they share" 

"They are the key to our future" Galadriel said kind of sad "And I don't know if that scares me or relieves me, for we can not be in better hands, but a long and a hard road waits for them"

"It won't be easy" Celeborn nodded looking through the window

"But they had each other, while that friendship remains, they will return to us. Even if they had to suffer first"

"Friendship?"

"We haven't being able to say otherwise"

"If you say so..."

            *****

"This are really bad news" Elladan said sighing, he was sat next to his twin who turned to the window of their room 

"Yes, so more than ever we have to be close" Legolas said embracing the twins from behind, the twins stretch their respective right and left arms and grabbed the blond prince closer as they took their free hands.

"The three of us from now till eternity" the three said in unison. This was their mantra, this represented the most important in their lives... 

            After a while they were called for dinner. They just dinned with the lord and lady for they wanted to be just with the three. They spend a great night talking and telling the lords their last pranks and adventures as well as their advances in their studies. At last everyone went to sleep, for a long journey waited the three elven princes.

TBC...   

Please don't forget to REVIEW


	6. chapter VI

DISSCLAIMER: They are not mine, you know it.

Author Notes: Thanks a lot for the reviews, keep doing and build good Karma.

English is not my mother language, sorry for the mistakes.  It's being quite long, SO SORRY... is just that real life's attempts to kill me have being harder the last months _. Anyway here is the  next chapter, hope you enjoy it, and I'll try next time to update sooner (at least sooner than the last time). 

PLEASE REVIEW I will really appreciate it. If you are a fanfic writer you know what a review means. So please do it. And if you are not do it anyway and make a girl REALLY happy.

Chapter VI

            The twins and Legolas departed from Lothlorién the next day. It was a cloudy gray day with promises of rain and all the elves said goodbye to them with a song that spoke of hope and joy but a bit melancholic.

Haldir turned to see to his Lords who were looking sadly the departure of the young elves, he knew that they had knowledge of what will going to happen and so the guardian didn't liked the worry on their faces, after all, he care deeply for the young elven princes. 

At last when not even the keen sight of the elves could see them anymore the Lothlorién elves started to returned to their respective activities, little by little the lords were left alone.

"Haldir" Celeborn said after everybody had left "Prepare yourself, you are leaving from Imladris, your brothers are going with you. You will deliver a message to Lord Elrond" Haldir went to his knees and put a hand on his heart

"As you wish my Lords" 

"Be careful Haldir, I want you three back. Understood?"

"Of course" Celeborn and Galadriel watched him go away, and then turned to see at the horizon in the direction the twins and Legolas had left.

            Haldir went immediately to met his brothers, but to his surprise he couldn't find Orophin. 

"Where is he?" he thought annoyed, Celeborn had implied that they were to leave as soon as possible, but his younger brother seemed to be missing (1)

"Looking for someone?" an amused voice from behind him made him turned around 

"Where is that little brother of ours?" Haldir asked and raised a blond when Rumil chuckled.

"He is... busy"

"I didn't see him saying goodbye to the princes"

"He was... busy"

"Rumil! We have a very important thing to do. Lord Celeborn send us from an errand to Imladris and we must depart the sooner as possible!"

"We?"

"The three of us"

"Well, I shall prepare."

"And Orophin?"

"We'll tell him when he is not...busy" Haldir rolled his eyes and followed his brother to their rooms. He would find out what his younger brother was doing, but then a sudden image of three fair faces, one blond and the others identical dark haired came to him. And he didn't want to know anymore. 

            *****

            Elrohir was laughing so hard that he almost fall from his horse and more than once. Elladan and Legolas watched him amused with an impish smile.

"Poor Orophin, he certainly will kill us" Elladan said

"If he doesn't die first of shame! I didn't know that he could blush SO deep" Legolas laughed.

"Anyway, it couldn't be that bad."

"I prefer not to prove my myself. Maybe the next time we see him we can ask him"

 "Well, he just needed to get out the river when no one is watching, and then he could cover himself with some leafs or something, don't you think?"

"Or he could reach his rooms going from tree to tree, on the high branches. After all the Mallorn are very high" Legolas said looking at the sky who had become darker despite the early hour.

"High indeed" Elladan agree "Elrohir you are going to chock" Elrohir, who was laughing all the conversation couldn't help but laugh harder. "Elbereth!" his brother looked at hi amused.

"It was priceless!" the younger twin said at last "Not even Haldir reacted like that when we hide his cloths when he was swimming in the river"

"True. Lucky us that in that part of the river are streams that relax the body" Elladan said smiling.

"And that you must be naked when entering on them" Legolas added and the three started laughing, until a sound caught their attention.

"What was that?" Elrohir said narrowing his eyes "it wasn't orcs nor wargs"

"Dwarves or humans" Elladan said unsheathing his sword.

"No, they aren't dwarves. Trust me, dwarves are more noisy" Legolas said taking out his bow and an arrow.

"Then humans. And I bet they don't want anything good" Elladan sighed.

"We better avoid them, we have other and more important things to do than fight with a group of foolish mortals" Legolas said jumping to a tree's branch.

"Agree" the twins said in unison an jumped as well. The humans didn't notice when the princes passed above them on the tree branches, for no noise was done, but something made Elrohir stepped in his steps just a few meters away. Elladan stopped sensing the distress of his twin and went where he was standing very still. Legolas looking that his friends weren't moving approached as well.

"What is it?" he whispered so low that only elven ears could have heard him. 

"Listen" was all the younger twin said.

"Are you sure we'll find elves around here?" one human was saying

"Of course I am, we are close to an elven realm"

"I don't think so" another said

"I agree with Tryk, we have been around here for weeks and we haven't seen an elf yet"

"Why we don't move closer"

"It'll be very dangerous Jank" the one called Tryk said 

"But I'm tired of waiting, I joined you because you promised that we will kill elves and we haven't!"

"We will, we will. That damn race is going to perish and we will help to kill them all"

            The younger elves just looked at each other with contain anger and to be true a little afraid, the animosity to the elves was indeed getting out of control. Without words, for the years and the closer friendship they shared had made them understand each other without them, they agreed to get out of there, they have reach Mirkwood as soon as possible so the elven council could start. The situation was indeed ill.

            They left as quiet as shadows leaving the humans discussing there, the princes knew that not even the humans where so foolish as to get too close to an elven realm, and in case they did Haldir and the other patrol guards will take care of them.

TBC...

(1) In my world Orophin is the younger brother and Haldir's the older. 

Don't forget to REVIEW!!


End file.
